This invention relates to a hinge unit widely used in various fields.
For example, a hinge unit incorporated into a mobile telephone set is disclosed in Japanese patent publications (JP-B) Nos. 3145652 and 3220412. The hinge unit mechanically and rotatably connects an operating part and a display part of the mobile telephone set so that the display part can be opened, for example, to an angle of 180° with respect to the operating part. The display part and the operating part are electrically connected by a cable independently from the mechanical connection by the hinge unit.
However, the above-mentioned hinge unit is disadvantageous in that a large number of parts are required and assembling is complicated because the electrical connection and the mechanical connection between the operating part and the display part are separately provided.